Crimson Tears
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi's life before he recieved the puzzle, rated for mentions of abuse.


**Extreme angst and it will be a one-shot. Set before the show so slight AU since I know nothing about Yugi's childhood.**

**Flashbacks will be in _italics_ so that I do not have to actually write 'flashback' and ruin the flow of the story.**

**_~*~ Crimson Tears~*~_**

Drip, drip, drip.

Silver droplets of water fell from the window onto the floorboards, and joined the small puddle that had formed. The water was illuminated by the silver moonlight filtering in through the high window, providing the illusion that silver water was creeping across the floor.

Drip, drip, drip.

More drops were falling in a steady rhythm, almost like silver tears. And they fell and joined their friends in the rapidly growing puddle that was sliding across the floor to the centre of the room.

Drip, drip, drip.

The silver water met with another puddle, from a different source, they met and mixed together, swirling into one another creating an intricate pattern on the cold floor; silver and crimson mixing together in the moonlight.

_Icy cold air whipped at the tattered remains of what were once brightly coloured curtains, now ripped and burned in places and stained crimson. They had once been part of a happy room, full of joy and innocence; but now they resembled the rest of the house; fading._

_There was single occupant in the dreary room, an abnormally small boy wearing a thin shirt and trousers despite the harsh winter weather, this too stained crimson. He was sitting on his poor excuse for a bed trying to bandage up his wrist which was throbbing._

_Tears stung at his eyes and he wrapped it tightly and put the first aid kit away. Left with nothing to do he lay down, allowing his aching muscles the rest they desperately needed. His relaxed state of mind continued and he found himself drifting into the warm embrace that only sleep could provide for him…_

_Until the front door slammed open and angry voices startled the boy awake. He quickly sat up and listened in to the source of all the noise; his parents. Every day they would enter the house screaming at each other, the neighbours daren't complain as Yugi's father was a known criminal and had a gun in his possession, they really didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. _

_Yugi felt the walls shake as someone, probably his mother, slammed the kitchen door. He heard his father yell and the sound of a fist connecting with someone could be heard followed by an agonised scream._

_He heard his mother crying and running up the stairs into her bedroom where she slammed the door and locked it. His father made no attempt to comfort her and simply stayed in the living room drinking a beer._

_Yugi dared to crack open his door and the soft padding of his tiny feet on the floorboards signalled for his mother to open the door quickly and pull him inside. She sat him on her lap and held him close._

_"I'm sorry Yugi, we don't mean to yell like that, it's just difficult for us, you know? I promise I'll get us out of here real soon. I just have to wait for the lawyers to sort out the paperwork; my new boyfriend is going to let us stay round his."_

_Yugi nodded, not really understanding much. He was only five years old and still couldn't understand why his parents always yelled and fought, and he couldn't understand why his mother had a new boyfriend when she already had his father._

_His mother buried her tear-stained face into her son's silky hair and allowed the crystalline tears to fall into the ebony locks._

_"Everything will be fine soon; we can go far away and never come back…"_

Drip, drip, drip.

A different room, yet the leaking problem was still an issue. The silver tears from the window fell to the bare floors and formed a small puddle that was growing in size. The puddle was sliding across the floor, and soon met with another puddle, crimson in colour.

Drip, drip, drip.

Thick crimson liquid mingling with the silver and flowing through the floorboards, flowing until the liquids reached an obstacle, and changed course to move around the prone form.

_Yugi was walking to school again, he watched in envy as the other children, kitted out in thick scarves and gloves got out of expensive cars, hugging their parent's goodbye as they met up with their friends for another day of school._

_Yugi shivered involuntary, he had no scarf or gloves, no coat even. Just the cheap thin uniform that the school insisted he parents bought; at least three sizes too big so that he would 'grow into them' and his parents wouldn't have to fork out for another set. Not much chance of that happening; to grow you needed to eat food, Yugi had been forced to skip breakfast this morning as his parents hadn't been shopping; it was always like that._

_As he stood staring enviously at the other children he was roughly knocked to the ground and vicious laughing could be heard as a group of boys walked off. Tears stung at little Yugi's eyes as no sooner had he got to his feet he was dragged into an alley near the school by the resident school bully._

_After his run in with Ushio he was in no state to go to class; his now tattered and bloodstained uniform would be enough to earn him detention, instead he headed back the way he came._

_Unfortunately his father was home early; apparently he had been fired from his new job. The man was drunk and not pleased to see his son home from school with a now ruined uniform. The poor boy endured more mistreatment and was soon locked in his bedroom tending to his fresh wounds with the pathetic little first aid kit._

_The man responsible sat in front of the television like always dinking more beer, and as Yugi sat wiping up the blood and the tears that had mixed together on his wooden floor, he made a wish that one day everything would be better. One day his father would get what was coming to him…_

Drip, drip, drip.

A third room, this one was not a bedroom. The living room that Yugi's father had spent so many days in getting drunk, and generally trying to ignore the world was also wet.

Drip, drip, drip.

This puddle was not silver, the curtains were closed here, and the water was merely clear, although the puddle came to meet with a new liquid; the beer the man had loved so much. The alcohols which had driven him to abuse and neglect his family, was now spilled over the dirty carpet.

Drip, drip, drip.

The now murky liquid seeped through the carpet, permanently staining it more than it already was and met up with a sticky crimson liquid which was staining into the carpet.

_The night air was cold, wind and rain lashed at the small house, dripping in through the windows and roof, where no maintenance work had been done for years. The house that had once been so cheerful and happy was falling apart, just like the family it housed._

_The father was drunk again, nothing uncommon there, but this time his wife was sick of it. She screamed back at him, neighbours could hear the foul language from across the street, and were debating whether to call the police._

_Yugi sat shaking in a corner of his room, clutching a teddy close to his small chest he listened to his parents argue, he was scared, they had never fought like this before. His father was clearly angry, and had made several attempts to throw glass bottles at his mother. Yugi flinched as another bottle smashed._

_His father was in full swing by now, and pulled out a revolver, pushing past his wife rushed upstairs to his sons room, where 'the object of all his money problems' sat shivering._

Bang.

_The small spiky haired boy barely had time to register what was happening before white hot pain burst through his head, and he fell to the floor. His mother started screaming, punching the man, trying in vain to injure him._

_He turned the gun on her, and she attempted to run to her bedroom, she made it to the phone by her bed, but as she tried to dial another shot was heard…and the call was never made._

_The man just stood staring between the two bodies. He had never intended to kill them…and he could hear sirens in the background, but they seemed far away still. One of their neighbours must have called for them._

_In a daze he walked back down to the living room, there was just one bottle of beer left; the others had been thrown at his wife. He stared at the bottle before taking aim and shooting it._

_Glass shards shattered through the air as the brown liquid droplets flew in all directions, meeting together on the floor. _

_The sirens grew louder, and he knew there was only one thing left to do…_

**Police report:**

**Apparent murder and suicide, one woman and her son found murdered in the upstairs bedrooms, the father found dead in the living room, all by the same gun.**

**Reasons are still unclear; the neighbours are unwilling to divulge information about the family. Unsure whether this is because they don't know, or are withholding information.**

**One survivor, a Mutou Yugi, son of the parents, and twin brother to the boy killed. Suffering severe malnutrition and signs of abuse like the other boy and their mother.**

**Case dismissed due to lack of evidence, the culprit is already dead, no need for further investigation. The surviving boy will be sent to a legal guardian; his grandfather Mutou Solomon.**

**End of case.**

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**Please review.**

****


End file.
